


Play

by Redwine1975



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwine1975/pseuds/Redwine1975
Summary: Kath is acting up in a wave of hormonal flushes. Sherlock can only think of one person who might be of aid.





	

She had been the naughtiest of girls. Not only that she had allowed herself to drink far too much of the evil concoction her friend Max had thought up (something to do with sparkling wine and elderberry snaps), she had also forgotten to take her much needed pills and – in order to get her into party mood - had downed an upper before she had gone to that costume party. Her mind had been running on a high that turned into a frenzy and in the end the two years of physical retreat and downright frigidness she had had found herself in were uncapped with a shockwave that left her wanting to play. 

She had always loved the “game”… being cocky and naughty and flirty. And it had come back to her with such an intensity that she hadn’t had a chance to find a more suitable victim for her flushed mind than her friend. Her decidedly female friend. And it had taken her other friends’ patience and their overall caring for her to get her out in the cold night air, hail a cab and get her home.

Or so they all thought. Sherlock had been far too eager to stay with her for the cab ride home. Everyone else thought, that he had wanted an excuse to get away from the costume party anyway. But for once that had not been his predominant plan. 

Seeing her in a state of being so lost in her head and in her head games he saw such a familiar urge behind her clouded eyes. It takes an addict to know one, and for one, Sherlock Holmes had pity.

“But I just want to plaaaay….” She pleaded more to herself than to him in the back of the cab.  
He pulled her close to his chest when she tried to snuggle close to him and when she further tried to sneak a hand underneath his jacket his hands tightened around her wrists deliberately withholding her from moving any further. 

“Come on out and play, Sherlock…” she beckoned with a sing-sang voice “you cannot be always that bottled up, can you? You know how the drugs work…” she more snorted than laughed “Ha, I thought I could be… just like you… just as cold…”

She nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. Inhaling his scent, sniffing it like glue.  
“Katharina.” He stated firmly.  
“What?” she shot him a miscievous look and a smirk played at her lips. It was very seldomly that he used her whole name and didn’t just call her Kath.  
“You called my name, Sir?” she teased him. And then her lips pressed down on his pulse. Inhaling deeply once more, she flicked her tongue over it.  
“Katharina!” he tried to shift her but that would have freed her hands.  
“Your pulse is elevated” she slurred.  
“Because I am quite angry with you.”  
“Uuuuuh, angry, hm? Angry is good… care to punish me for making you angry?” she smiled against his skin.  
“Yes, I thoroughly intend to do so,” he stated calmly “but you might not like it.”  
“Ha, try me…”  
“You will like it not. One. Bit.” He placed a soft kiss on her hair when the car came to a stop.  
“Where are we?” she asked squinting around her surroundings, blurred vision, slightly swaying. He caught her close and headed to a door that had opened. A man was standing there rigidly but ushering them in.

Inside it was dark, only some table lamps and the street lights from outside cast some deep shadows. She sniffed – wood, ambers, ashes, and a scent she knew but could not quite put her finger on.

“Sherlock, upstairs, fourth to the right. I will be right with you.” A voice said. That voice… that was…  
Her attention was diverted because Sherlock unceremoneously picked her up over his shoulder and carried her upstairs.  
She laughed out loud. “Wooh, am I in for a spanking now, Shelly?” Sherlock could not resist to place a firm slap on her ass.  
“Do not get her worked up any further, please,...” A cold voice said right in front of her. She raised her head, but her field of vision was bobbing up and down due to her being thrown over Sherlock’s shoulder like a sack of limbs. In the dim light she made out a figure in an impeccable suit and a knot build up in the pitch of her stomach. “…brother mine.” Mycroft tilted his head to the side as to give her a look of his face. Ice cold smile on his lips as he followed his brother and his package to one of his guest rooms.

Kath started to wriggle out of Sherlocks steely grip and he let her down once they had reached the landing.

“Good evening, Katharina.” Mycroft said with a slight nod of his chin. “May I welcome you to my humble home?” A slight shrug of his arms gestured at the surroundings lying in victorian darkness.  
“Sherlock? What is this?”she looked at her friend. Puzzled.  
“Shall I take it from here, then?” Mycroft mounted the two remaining steps to the landing thereby also blocking Kaths way back to the stairs where she unconsciously had advanced a step towards. Her eyes looked from the cold grey blue ones of Mycroft back at the dark blue pools of Sherlock. His expression made her gasp as he did not look at her. His eyes were locked onto his brothers as he gave him a slow deliberate nod.

Kaths head flew from right to left trying to make sense of the looks on the two mens faces. A slight panic creeping up to her.

“Come with me, my dear.” Mycroft took her by her upper arm and guided her down the gallery. Kath turned around back to Sherlock who was standing fixed at the flight of the stairs with a stern expression. She made a step back towards him when the grip on her arm became painful and she was dragged further away from her friend. “Naha, this way.” Mycroft pulled.

“Sherlock!” she screamed when her panic rose to her consciousness. The twirled around and grabbed the wooden barrier of the gallery, clinging tightly and let herself fall to the floor thereby freeing her hurting arm from Mycroft. Once she was free but on the floor she shot a look at him and tried to crawl away. 

“Go, brother mine. You do not want to see this.” Mycroft stated and slowly walked toward her.  
“Sherlock, please?” she whimpered as she crawled further away from this icy cold man. “What is this?” Tears shot to her eyes. His expression looked pained now. “This is for your own good, Kath.” She crawled further towards him when a highly polished black shoe came down on her hand and her supporting knee was kicked into the plush carpet making her land on her side.

“Is it Christmas yet, brother mine?” Mycroft smirked, pressing his foot a bit more on her hand, the carpet prevented this action from breaking it.

“She is my friend, Mycroft. Please…” 

“And yet you brought her here.” He raised both eyebrows to his brother, then looked down to her. He set his food next to her hand, letting her go but fixating her with his eyes. “You, my dear, have been a naughty, naughty girl. Tsktsktsk” he tutted. Kath pulled herself halfway up by support of the wooden reiling and landed sitting on her heels. “But a quit study, hm?” he smirked then shot Sherlock a downright evil grin “You sure you do not want to play, dearest brother?” he reached a hand down to her head and pet it. She jerked her head away.

“Come, Katharina, come.” He suddenly grapped her hair in her back and tugged at it. She had no other chance than to shuffle along with him down the gallery, away from Sherlock who fled down the stairs and out of his brother’s house. Kath’s yell for him followed him all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ever I post something like this online. Next chapter(s) will be rated "explicit", so just to be safe I already marked this one accordingly since I am still not that familiar with the difference between mature and explicit... (I like them both :))  
> I would love to get constructive feedback - but then who doesn't? ;)


End file.
